Love Science
by MilaStardust
Summary: Cientificamente não é possível explicar o amor. A paixão sim ou talvez; dizem até que ela tem prazo de validade. Mas o amor, está longe de ser explicado em suas razões. Fic Lomille. One-shot. Baseada na canção "DNA" da banda inglesa Little Mix.


_"Tudo se trata do beijo dele, que contamina meus lábios. Nossa energia se liga, é genética simples. Sou o X para o Y dele, é a cor dos olhos dele, ele não pode fazer mal. Não, ele não precisa tentar, é feito do melhor. Passa em todos os testes, fez meu coração bater forte; é parada cardiorrespiratória. Ele é de uma linhagem diferente, que a ciência não pode explicar. Acho que é o que há em seu DNA._"

* * *

Love Science

Logan não conseguia uma explicação lógica para o que estava acontecendo com ele. Em um momento, ele estava concentrado lendo seu livro de Física, deitado na cama em seu quarto. Então, Camille irrompeu pela porta e ele esqueceu completamente o que estava fazendo quando ela o beijou. O livro escorregou de suas mãos, que agora pareciam muito ocupadas perdidas no corpo de Camille, e foi parar no chão.

Logan sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem e o ar parecia passar mais rápido por seus brônquios, enquanto sua língua explorava a dela e seus pelos se arrepiavam quando ela tocava sua pele por baixo da camisa da qual ela parecia muito querer se livrar.

Ele a deitou na cama e levantou seu vestido até ele sair pela cabeça, abraçando-a tão forte quanto fosse possível, e sua pele tocava a dela como se quisessem se fundir, quentes por causa da rapidez da circulação sanguínea.

Camille segurava nas costas nuas de Logan, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e sentia sua pulsação firme,como se cada gota de seu sangue estivesse embriagada de amor e não soubesse para qual direção seguir. Logan sentia sua freqüência respiratória aumentar e ele sabia que era devido a excitação. Sua calça jeans já estava no chão, e ele se sentia tão louco, que pensou que seu coração não poderia suportar bater tão violentamente de paixão. Aquilo não era algo que ele pudesse responder, ter algo pronto em sua mente, que nem conseguia raciocinar direito naquele momento. Mas Camille era a responsável, seu remédio, sua dose diária necessária. Ela fazia com que seu corpo ficasse naquele estado frenético, fazia seus batimentos ficarem fora do normal e seu cérebro entrar em colapso nervoso, não respondendo por si mesmo.

Ela estava em suas veias e artérias, levando seu amor direto ao seu coração, que ao que parece, era muito mais do que simplesmente o órgão que o mantinha vivo. Era ele que mostrava que nem sempre a ciência vence, que nem sempre as coisas são explicadas, ou sequer pensadas. Era o coração que explicava o porquê dele querer fazer isso apenas com Camille, e a fazia se agarrar a ele e em mais ninguém,gritando seu nome como se fosse morrer de amor, enquanto trocavam DNA em uma forma muito mais profunda do que um simples beijo.

Ele pode ser feito de átrios, ventrículos, estar ligado a veias, aos pulmões, ao cérebro, mas não é isso que o faz amar.

Logan Mitchell não sabia a resposta para o amor, nem se a paixão durava para sempre. Mas sabia que Camille era parte de seu DNA. Seu amor por ela estava lá, em seu corpo, que correspondia a cada movimento feito por ela, se encaixando em espaços vazios, como átomos na atmosfera, carregando a eletricidade existente entre os dois. Amá-la estava em seus genes e permutaria até onde fosse possível, multiplicando-se como células e cadeias de RNA.

Naquele momento, os dois sentiram como se tivessem morrido e voltado, como se seus corações tivessem parado de bater por um segundo e voltassem, entrando no mesmo ritmo, como um marca-passo.

Eles se atraíam como o negativo e o positivo de dois pólos, criando um magnetismo entre eles que nunca deixaria com que se afastassem, do mesmo modo que a força gravitacional prende a Terra ao Sol. E o calor trocado entre os dois, seria capaz de criar um curto-circuito, tamanha voltagem trocada entre eles.

Camille fechou os olhos e deixou que seu cientista a estudasse como queria e descobrisse o quanto pudesse sobre sua paixão. Ela o amava como ele amava binômios de Newton. E seu sentimento se expandia como o universo.

Inifinitamente.

* * *

**N/A : #VouConfessarQue fiz essa fic com meus livros de Física e Biologia do lado..um salve pros meus professores! E viva The Love Science!**


End file.
